Prison Sex
188px | artist =Tool | album =''Undertow'' | length =4:56 | versions =Prison Sex | previous =''Intolerance'' | next =''Sober'' | singleart=Prisonsex.jpg 188px }}Prison Sex is the second track on Undertow. The music video appears on the Salival VHS/DVD. Prison Sex was the first single released from Undertow. Single Releaseshttp://www.discogs.com/artist/Tool+%282%29 US CD #"Prison Sex (Radio Edit)" - 4:56 #"Prison Sex (Album Version)" - 4:56 UK Cassette A1. "Prison Sex" - 4:55 A2. "Undertow (Live in Burgettstown, PA, 21 July 1993)" - 5:31 B1. "Opiate (Live in Irwindale, CA, 6 August 1993)" - 6:08 B2. "Prison Sex (Radio Edit)" - 4:55 UK Vinyl A1. "Prison Sex" - 4:55 A2. "Undertow (Live in Burgettstown, PA, 21 July 1993)" - 5:31 B1. "Opiate (Live in Irwindale, CA, 6 August 1993)" - 6:08 B2. "Prison Sex (Edit)" - 4:55 UK CD #"Prison Sex" - 4:55 #"Undertow (Live in Burgettstown, PA, 21 July 1993)" - 5:31 #"Opiate (Live in Irwindale, CA, 6 August 1993)" - 6:08 #"Prison Sex (Edit)" - 4:55 UK Vinyl II A1. "Prison Sex" B1. "Jerk-Off (Live)" Australia CD #"Prison Sex (LP Version)" - 4:55 #"Intolerance (Live in Charles Town, WV, 20 July 1993.)" - 5:13 #"Undertow (Live in Burgettstown, PA, 21 July 1993)" - 5:31 #"Opiate (Live in Irwindale, CA, 6 August 1993)" - 6:08 #"Prison Sex (Edit)" - 4:55 Germany CD #"Prison Sex (Album Version)" - 4:55 #"Intolerance (Live in Charles Town, WV, 20 July 1993.)" - 5:13 #"Undertow (Live in Burgettstown, PA, 21 July 1993)" - 5:31 #"Opiate (Live in Irwindale, CA, 6 August 1993)" - 6:08 Lyrics It took so long to remember just what happened. I was so young and vestal then, you know it hurt me, but I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive even if signs seem to tell me otherwise. I've got my hands bound, my head down, my eyes closed, and my throat wide open. Do unto others what has been done to you I'm treading water, I need to sleep a while. My lamb and martyr, you look so precious. Won't you come a bit closer, close enough so I can smell you. I need you to feel this, I can't stand to burn too long. Released in this sodomy. For one sweet moment I am whole. Do unto you now what has been done to me. You're breathing so I guess you're still alive even if signs seem to tell me otherwise. Won't you come just a bit closer, close enough so I can smell you. I need you to feel this. I need this to make me whole. There's release in this sodomy. For I am your witness that blood and flesh can be trusted. And only this one holy medium brings me piece of mind. Got your hands bound, your head down, your eyes closed. You look so precious now. (Show me something Thought I could make it end Thought I could wash the stains away Thought I could break the circle if I Slipped right into your skin So sweet was your surrender We have become one I have become my terror And you my precious lamb and martyr.) I have found some kind of temporary sanity in this shit blood and cum on my hands. I've come round full circle. My lamb and martyr, this will be over soon. You look so precious. References Category:Tool Songs Category:Tool Singles